Pokemon Prime Una nueva aventura
by pokemaster824
Summary: Que pasaria si en un futuro proximo Pokemon fuera un MMO de realidad virtual. Esta es la historia de como cambio mi vida cuando me adentre en Pokemon Prime. Espero que les guste, es mi primer fic.
Aqui el primer capitulo espero que les guste.

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Nintendo.

-Actualmente la tecnologia esta avanzando a un ritmo asombroso, la realidad virtual esta a a la vuelta de la esquina y los videojuegos cada ves son mas realistas. ¿Pero que pasaria si tu juego favorito se volviera realidad?

Año: 2020.

Mi nombre es Luis, soy un fanatico de Pokemon desde que tengo memoria, se que suena ridículo viniendo de una persona de 23 años pero asi soy yo.

Hace poco tiempo fue anunciado un nuevo videojuego de Pokemon para el DreamCreator, un dispositivo de realidad virtual de Nintendo. Este juego no es otra generación de Pokemon, es un juego donde se juntan todas las regiones en un solo juego llamado simplemente: "Pokemon Prime", la mayor diferencia con los antiguos juegos es que este es un MMO en el que puedes interactuar con todo el mundo.

Cuando anunciaron su estreno simultáneo a nivel mundial yo me emocione mas que en toda mi vida, corri directamente a la tienda de videojuegos mas cercana y reserve el mio, si mal no recuerdo faltaban 3 meses para que se pudiera obtener. Durante esos tres meses me apresure a mis estudios y logre terminarlos una semana antes del gran dia, me senti tan feliz cuando supe que podria prácticamente dedicarle todo mi tiempo a Pokemon.

Cuando por fin salio el juego me sorprendi aun mas, ya que en ese juego ¡podriamos ganar dinero real! Resulta que Nintendo quiso que se mostrara que las personas tambien podían vivir de sus aficiones y crearon un sistema en el cual por cada batalla ganada, lider de gimnasio derrotado y el tiempo que dures siendo el campeón de alguna region, podremos ganar una cantidad de creditos dentro del juego que pueden ser cambiados por dinero en el mundo real.

Al enterarme de la noticia corri directamente a mi casa y puse el juego en mi DreamCreator. Al conectarme lo primero que aparecio fue al profesor Oak contandome acerca del maravilloso mundo Pokemon:

 _ **-¡Hola joven entrenador o entrenadora! Mi nombre es Samuel Oak o solamente Oak, soy un profesor dedicado a la investigación del mundo Pókemon y como tal es mi deber entregarte tu primer Pokemon, aquel que te acompañara a travez de esta larga aventura. Pero antes dime, ¿Eres un chico o una chica? -**_ Dijo con una sonrisa.

 _ **-Soy un chico-**_ le respondi muy seguro.

 _ **-Muy bien, ¿cual es tu nombre?-**_ me pregunto alegremente.

 _ **-¿Mi nombre?-**_ En realidad pensaba poner mi nombre real, pero nunca me ha gustado poner mi nombre a mis personajes. _**\- ¡Me llamo Poke!-**_ respondo muy seguro de mi mismo.

 _ **-Mucho gusto Poke, muy bien a partir de ahora tu propia aventura va a comenzar. Te vere en mi laboratorio.-**_ me dijo antes de que una luz blanca me segara temporalmente.

Desperte en un pequeño cuarto muy acogedor, tenia una cama y una televisión. De repente como si fuera un holograma me aparaecio una notificación de un mensaje nuevo, al tocar el icono en el aire pude leer: "Bienvenido joven entrenador, nos dirigimos a ti desde las oficinas de Nintendo. Gracias por adquirir Pokemon Prime, esperamos que tu estancia en este gran mundo. Tu número de cuenta para tus creditos en el mundo real es ********

De parte de todo el equipo te deseamos buena suerte"

 _ **-Bueno... Esto sera interesante.-**_ digo mientras me dirijo a la salida de mi casa.

Al salir por la puerta me sorprendi al ver lo realista que era, de no ser por la barra de estatus que podia ver frente a mis ojos podria facilmente confundir este mundo con el real.

Tome dirección al laboratorio del profesor Oak, no estaba muy lejos de donde desperte, al llegar respire profundamente antes de entrar. Cuando por fin entre pude ver frente a mi al profesor Oak con una sonrisa.

 _ **-Hola Poke. Sabia que vendrias temprano, muy bien es hora de que elijas a tu primer Pokemon.**_ -Lo dijo mientras se colocaba frente a una maquina de la que surgieron 18 Pokeballs, divididas en 6 grupos de 3 Pokeballs, cada grupo de una region distinta.

 _ **-Ya se quien sera mi primer compañero.-**_ lo digo mientras me acerco a una Pokeball del segundo grupo, es decir de Jhoto. _ **-¡Yo escojo a Cyndaquil!-**_ digo muy alegre mientras tomo dicha Pokeball y la abro.

De la Pokeball salio una pequeña criatura con una flamita en la espalda. Era muy pequeña y adorable.

 _ **-¿Cynda?-**_ Dijo la pequeña criatura al terminar de surgir de la Pokeball.

 _ **\- Hola amiguito, yo soy Poke. ¿Quieres ser mi primer amigo?. Te prometo que seremos los mejores amigos. -**_ le digo muy alegre mientras me agacho para estar a su altura.

 _ **\- ¡Cyndaquil! -**_ Dijo muy alegre mientras brinca a mis brazos y me abraza con sus pequeñas patitas.

 _ **\- Jajajajajaja. Esta bien, tal parece que tienes un nuevo amigo. -**_ me dice muy alegre el profesor Oak. _ **\- ¿Quieres darle un mote? -**_ Me pregunta el profesor.

 _ **\- No, no quiero llamarlo de ningun otro modo -**_ Lo digo muy feliz mientras cargo a mi nuevo amigo.

 _ **\- Esta bien, aqui tienes la Pokeball de Cyndaquil, 5 Pokeballs mas para tu equipo y tu pokedex. -**_ Me dice mientras me entrega mi equipo de entrenador. _**\- Ahora, te espera una gran aventura junto a tus Pokemons. Buena suerte. -**_ Lo dice mientras me acompaña a la salida.

 _ **\- ¿Listo amiguito? -**_ Le pregunto a Cyndaquil mientras comienzo a caminar a la primera ruta. _**\- Espero que no te moleste que no te regrese a tu Pokeball, pero quiero que estemos juntos en todo momento. -**_ Le digo muy feliz mientras lo acaricio.

 _ **-Cynda, Cyndaquil. -**_ lo dice mientras sube a mi cabeza muy feliz.

 _ **\- Esta bien amiguito. Nuestra nueva aventura juntos acaba de empezar. -**_ Le digo muy alegre mientras camino hacia la ruta 1.

 _ **\- ¡Oye Luis! -**_ Me habla una persona detras de mi _ **\- No pensaras irte sin mi-**_ dice la persona mientras volteo a verlo y me sorprendo de ver quien era el que me llamaba,mas porque me llamo por mi nombre real y no por el de mi avatar.

Bueno hasta aqui el primer capítulo. Espero que les guste como va esta historia. Espero sus comentarios para ver que les gusto y lo que no


End file.
